


Sleepovers

by scatteredlettuce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bottom Castiel, But will be, Cas and Dean are 17, Deans a sap, Dont worry johns not an ass, Everyones sappy, First Times, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Marys a saint, Not Established Relationship, Sam's like 10, Sleepovers, Top Dean, so is Cas - Freeform, worried cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlettuce/pseuds/scatteredlettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean invites Cas over for a sleepover. After going to bed Cas wakes up to being literally smothered by Dean and pushes him off, luckily Deans a heavy sleeper. After catching his breath, Cas looks over at Dean seeing that his shirts half way up his torso. It's the middle of winter and somewhat cold in the Winchester house. Cas tries to pull it down cause he doesn't want Dean to catch a cold of some sort but Deans what you call a "moving around" type sleeper. The shirt is successfully pulled down since Cas actually has to straddle him to do it. And just when he's getting off Dean wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers

It's afternoonish on a Saturday when Dean calls to ask if I wanted to "hang" as he says it. Of course I reply with a definite yes. He says cool and tells me he'll pick me up at 4:00. 

I go to get my bag ready. Clothes, toothbrush, your basics. When I hear the heavy moter of the impala I race downstairs, give my mom a kiss on the cheek before heading out and getting into the impala.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas, ready for tonight." Dean throws me a wink.

"I don't quite understand what you mean." Dean just sighs and starts driving. 

"Just a joke Cas." 

We arrive at his house about 10 minutes later. As we go through the door we hear his mother from the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart, Hi Dean." Mary chuckles while chopping carrots. 

I laugh while Dean replys snarkily with "Gee thanks mom," adding an emphasis on mom. "Well we'll be upstairs, call us when dinners ready." 

Halfway up the stairs we hear his dad say "You'll know when dinners ready when ya smell it." Sam laughs along with his dad on the couch. 

I smile when we enter his room, he still has the framed picture of the two of us in our little league outfits. "You still have that." I look at Dean.

"Watcha talkin' bout, of course I do." He gives me his signature smirk and laughs.

After about an hour of talking on his bed we both stop and sniff for a second. We look at each other with smirks, "Guess dinners ready." We say in unison.

We hurry down the stairs to see everyone's at the table. 

" 'S bout time you realized." Sam looks up at us. Dean ruffles his hair in response. 

Dean takes spot next to his mom, me next to him and start dinner. It's fairly quiet but it's a comfortable silence. Dean and I talk quietly about school while his parents talk to Sam about whatever, we're too engulfed in our conversation that we didn't realize everyone had left us little over an hour ago. We look around the table and back at each other to laugh. We head up the stairs after grabbing 2 cokes and chips. 

When we get up to his room we talk for about 2 or 3 hours before finally going to sleep. 

♡♡♡

"Nngh" I wake up to Dean literally on top of me. I look up at the ceiling. 

"Oh god.." I feel my cock start to harden at Dean's moving. "Oh god, oh goddd." I slowly push Dean off of me, careful not to waken him. Sure if he wanted he would maybe, possibly, most likely keep him there..well, for reasons. You'd do the same if you loved someone as much as I loved him. I look over at his occasionally stirring figure, seeing his shirt was now half way up his torso. It being winter and it being somewhat cold in the Winchester house I went to go pull it down to the original place but of course Dean moved, I tried again but oh look, he moved. I got on on knees to try and attempt in getting the shirt down. Dean kept stirring so I sighed, put my hands on Deans shoulders to keep him still and swung one of my legs over Dean thighs to straddle him, settling just below his waist. And finally, pulled down his shirt. I sat there, just for a little bit and moved my hands across Deans chest, "Ugh, oh Dean do I have to like you.." 

I looked at my situation for a moment, I was straddling the guy I've loved since I've laid eyes on him, also known as my best friend. "I should get..off." Just as I lifted up my leg my head swung back over to Dean.

"Cas?" Deans eyes were slightlyrics open and I hoped for a second that he was still asleep. I, still frozen, looked at Dean with wide eyes and a flushed face. "Cas? Whats going on?" 

"Ah geez.." I flopped back on my side of the bed and covered my blushing face with my hands. "I-I um..you were on top of me and then moving around and your shirt was up and it's cold and I don't you catching a cold and I..I love you." I said the thing to fast and mumbled out that last part. 

I felt the bed shift and looked through my hands.."Dean, what are you doing?" He started prying my hands away from my face. I looked up at him, mouth agape.

Dean smirked down at me, "I uh, I love you too Cas." He pushed the hair out of my face and kissed me. It was sweet and short but I wanted more.

Dean Wincheater was kissing me..in his bed..at what? One in the morning. Dean pushed his hands through my hair to the back of my neck. Holding my head up to face him, I know it's cliché but I felt tears prick my eyes. I let out a chocked sob and pushed him onto his back. Letting my lips pepper kisses all over his face, "Dean, why do you do this to me?" I said through tears. I pushed my arms under him to hold to my chest, he sat up and pulled his head up to look at me. I was elevated by his lap so we were now about the same hight, I pulled back to look at him. We stared into each other's eyes, a tear rolling down my cheek. Dean smirked and licked a streak up the side of my face before the tear rolled off. "Ah!! Gross Dean!" I pushed him back and laughed when he came back up.

"You love it and you know it." He smirked.

"Mm, I can't deny that." I smiled. I haven't been this happy in a a long time. 

We went in for another kiss, bumping our noses in the process. We both chuckled and I tilted my head to kiss him properly. Dean licked past my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I smirked against his lips and kept mine closed, instead he flicked his tongue up and down. I giggled and gave in, he ran his tongue across mine softly. I loved kissing Dean like this, slow and soft and simple..just perfect. My chapped lips against his surprisingly soft ones just felt right. Dean slowly laid me on my back and pushed a little more into the kiss, he pulled away for a minute. We both looked at each other. Deans face flushed, pupils blown with lust, and lips red and swollen and wet. 

"You're so beautiful Cas." Dean looked down at me, a soft smirk played on his lips. 

My flushed more then it probably already was, "Oh Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Deannnnn!!" I whined. "I uh..I want you Dean, I feel like I can't even put it into words." 

Deans eyes widened then relaxed with a smile, he laid small kisses all over my face and a long one one my lips. He still asked for entrance before pushing his tongue past my mouth. After that he started placing his lips onto my neck and into my collar bone. He lightly sucked and nibbled on my skin, I writhed and let out small moans as he moved around my neck. He tugged on the bottom of my shirt and I looked away, I thought for a small bit before sitting up to pull off shirt. I started tugging but for some reason it wouldn't budge

"Deannn..it's stuck." I pouted from inside my shirt, I probably look stupid.

"Heh, Castiel, you sure are a keeper." He propped my arms up and pulled the shirt up over my head. After it was off I stared at him for a sec and motioned to him.

"Now you." He laughs and pulls it off in one swift motion.

"Better?" He looks at me with a smirk.

I hesitate before trailing a hand down his chest, "Yes, better. Way, way better." 

He laughs and pushes me down with a light shove. I see him hover above me for a second before he goes down to press a light kiss to my lips, I smile as he starts moving down. He stops by my chest and presses a kiss to each side, I giggle and he continues down. His lips ghosting over my torso, his hands moving up and down my sides. It's too much. He places a kiss right above my pajama bottoms, I squirm and gives me a calming look. He slowly pulls down my bottoms so I only have my boxers on. I chuckle nervously and scoot up a bit.

"Is everything okay, we can stop if you want?" Dean reassures me. 

"I-, everything's fine just..can you, ya know.." I gesture to his pants.

"Oh, yea. I can do that heh." He sits back and slides his down, flicking it over to a random dark corner of the room. He climbs back on top of me and chuckles for a second, "I guess you could say, it's all good in the hood." 

I start laughing and push his shoulder, "You're stupid."

He gasps and puts his hand up to his mouth, "That hurts Cas." 

We both laugh and push into another kiss, he trails down my chest again and looks up at me for reassurance, I nod and he hooks a finger into my waistband. He pulls down slowly and let's my boxers pool at my ankles before I kick them off. I gasp when the cold air hits me, I look over at Dean who is still staring and I bring my knees up slightly. "N-now you.." I turn away. 

"Right.." He doesn't tear his eyes away from me when he pulls his boxers down, pushing them to the edge of the bed. He reappears over me again and presses a kiss to my lips, "Can I?" He motions down to my now hard member.

I look into his eyes, unable to speak. I shake my head yes and close my eyes shut. I let out a shuddered breath at the small contact. I look at Dean and he's staring directly into my eyes. My breath hitches as he slowly wraps a hand around my swollen cock. We're both looking at each other and I've never felt this intimate since we started. He captures all of my small moans with kisses and starts to leave my lips. I bite my lip when he settles between my legs, his hand is still around my shaft. He let's a breath out before softly letting his tongue lick around the tip and up and down my length. I let out breathy moans and tangle my fingers in his hair, he stops and moves up to kiss me again. He pulls away and fumbles with the handle on his bedside drawer, after getting it open he pulls out lotion. He puts about a dollop in his hand and spreads it around his fingers before moving his hand down. He massages the ring of muscle, slowly pushing a finger in. I tense up and he immediately stops, hes about to pull it out but I stop him.

"I want this Dean." I shudder out.

"I-, just tell me if you want to stop." He goes to place a chaste kiss to the corner of my lips.

He continues to slowly push in his finger, I squirm and he stops but I nod for him to keep going. He brushes past the bundle of nerves and I shake with pleasure. I let out a low moan and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Are you okay?" He looks worried, like hes hurting me.

"Ah, yes. Mmph, I'm good. Just do that again." My knees are pressed together.

"O-Oh okay." Dean a goofy smile on his face, happy that he can please me.

He curls his again and I tremble, letting out moans. He slowly adds another finger and stretches me out more. He keeps both of his pressed against my prostate and I shake, my breaths ragged and heavy, he adds another finger and that when I lose it. 

"Ah god, Dean. I want you. I need you."

He pulls his fingers out quickly lathers his cock with the lotion. He puts his dick against my hole and looks up at my red face, I nod quickly and he starts to push in. Once he's in all the way we both let shuddered breaths. He starts moving in and out, slow and nice and its a lot to handle at this moment. He shoves his arms beneath my back so he can hold me, I hook my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and press my heels into him. He starts quickening the pace and I'm a mess. He takes one of his arms out from my back and starts pumping slowly, we both savor this moment like it's our last. It's slow and messy and just down right amazing. My breath become more ragged and my moans louder. 

"Nngh, Dean. I-I'm gonna c-" I dig my heels into his back and gasp in delight as I come on to Deans hand. I feel his hips stutter and warmness fill me. He slowly pulls out and flops besides me, we're both breathing heavily and fast. 

"I love you."  
"I love you."

We both say it at the same time and I roll over on top of Dean. We lazily make out until I settle beside him, with my head on his chest. I fall asleep smiling when he kisses the top of my head goodnight.


End file.
